Hearts of Destiny
by TifaValentine99
Summary: crossover summery inside rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter Eins: Revival

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters…you'll meet them later

A/N: this story takes place after Kadaj and his gang…cross-over!!!

Summery: everything's fine until Cloud finds out about a new enemy that can travel through time! Ultimecia and Sephiroth have been revived by a new evil from the future! Will Avalanche and their friends be able to defeat this evil? You'll just have to read to find out!

FYI: "talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

'_Phone talk' _(the voice of someone on the other end of the phone)

**dream**

TifaValentine99

Chapter Eins: Revival 

The 7th Heaven was full of customers on a stormy night in May. Tifa rushed about giving and taking orders. Cloud, being home for the first time in months, was helping her as well. Soft music was playing over the talk of the customers and the bartender. It was two in the morning before the last customer stumbled out the door for the night. After flipping the open sign to closed, Tifa plopped into a booth exhausted. Cloud looked at her and smiled.

"there were a lot of customers tonight." Tifa nodded at this. Too many for her to have served herself.

"It'll help with the bills and the kids." Cloud chuckled and went to put the bottles of alcohol away.

"We should be getting to bed…do you want me to watch the kids tomorrow?" Tifa blinked. "so you can rest up…" Tifa nodded to him.

"thanks, that will help." Cloud laid a hand on her shoulder and then climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Tifa sighed and soon followed and went to hers. She fell asleep before she even hit her pillows.

The rocks in the Northern Crater shook and crumbled as Sephiroth awoke from the Lifestream. He groaned. He had a huge headache from his defeat by Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, and Vincent Valentine of Avalanche.

"Damn it…that smarts…"The throbbing in his head seemed to give him an illusion, or so he actually thought. There were two people standing before him. A man and a woman. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman leaned against the wall. "such language…" her voice purred. "Not a very nice way to thank us for reviving you."

"I'm asking again…who the hell are you?" he repeated.

"Gonza Loda," the man said.

"Ultimecia," her eyes seemed to glow somewhat. 

'Is she fused with Mako as well?' he stood and faced the two. "I am Sephiroth." He didn't really trust them just yet. "But why should I trust the likes of you?"

"Heh," Gonza started laughing a harsh laugh. "She is a sorceress from the future, 5000 years, who wanted to take over the world with her powers." Sephiroth's eyes darted to her.

"Is that so?" Sephiroth narrowed his mako-green eyes.

"Yes, and to think…I used countless people to help me, but nothing helped agains the SeeD brats that defeated me." She looked at Gonza. "Still we'd be much more powerful if the three of us combined our strengths to defeat those SeeDs, Avalanche and that devil woman that defeated Gonza."

"and?" Sephiroth interjected.

"you and I wouldn't be alive if she had killed him…"

"Fair enough…" Sephiroth looked at the entrance to the crater. It was the first time he had seen the sky in a very long time. Four years.

Vincent sat in Lucrecia's cave with his eyes closed. The soft sound of water filled the air from the cave's entrance. The entrance was a waterfall. He jumped slightly whe his phone started vibrating violently. Looking at the caller I.D. he noticed it wasn't Yuffie or Reeve. It was Tifa.

'Why would she be calling at a time like this?' he thought before answering. "Hi Tifa." 

'_Oh, thank Gods you picked up!' _he could tell there was worry in her voice.

"are you all right Tifa?"

'_hmm? I'm fine!'_ there was a pause. _'Actually, have you seen Cloud?'_

"Not in the past week…I thought he came home?"

'He was…he was supposed to watch the kids today. The kids are in the kitchen and he's nowhere to be found…He's not in his room. I don't know if he went traveling or what but he promised. And I--!'

"Tifa…" he interrupted her. "Did you hear the fenrir this morning? Or the phone?" he heard her climb the stairs.

'_hmm…Reno seems to be the last caller…'_

"and the time?"

'_4:30 am…"_

"Then that's where he is."

'_Why didn't he wake me?' _she received no answer. _'Vincent?'_

"I'm still here…just thinking…"he trailed off in thought. 'It's not like Cloud to not tell Tifa that he has to leave--.'

'_I found a note.' _Tifa said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"It took you **this** long to find it?" an eyebrow rose.

'shut up, it was under a stack of delivery papers.'

"Why would he put it there?"

'_I dunno…ask him Sherlock!' _he heard her throw something. _'I'm sick of this! I'm sick of him leaving me like this!' _

"Do you want me to come by for a while?"

'_Yes,' _she sighed. _'I think that's best, thank you…'_

"I will see you this afternoon, then?" he looked at his watch.

'_Eh?! That early?' _

"You'd prefer I came at night?" he teased her. She was known for her great hospitality in the group.

'_Well, no! I…' _ he chuckled. _'What's so funny, Valentine?!'_

"I was kidding."

'_Meanie…' _he could tell she was pouting slightly.

"Bye, Tifa."

'_Bye, vincent.'_ She then added, _'Denzel can't wait to see you!' _before hanging up.

He smiled and flipped his phone closed. He stood and looked at Lucrecia, before turning and leaving. He then lat Chaos' wings out of his back to fly to Edge. 

Marlene and Denzel watched Tifa hurry around the house, cleaing and getting ready for her guest to arrive. No sooner had the clock hit 1 'o' clock had Denzel hear a knock at the door. Denzel opened it and saw Vincent standing there. He seemed tired but didn't show it at all.

"Vincent!" Marlene squealed in delight and ran towards the gunman and giving him a bear hug.

"Hello you two." He smiled at the two children. "How are you?"

"Good!" Marlene smiled as well. Denzel nodded to him.

"I need to talk to Tifa, where is she?"

"Upstairs I think…" Denzel responded. Vincent nodded and disappeared up the stairs and found Tifa studying her handy work in the guest bedroom. He put his arms around her waist making her squeal in surprise.

"Vincent! Don't _do_ that!" she glared at him as he let her go.

"Nice to see you too," he chuckled. And then went serious. "I found something…"

"Hmm?" he held out his claw to her and she gasped. A small battered up black kitten was shivering in his claw. It was soaked with blood. "What happened to it?" she nursed it in her arms and it mewed at her in thanks.

"I found him being attacked in an alleyway by a dog." He pulled out another potion and let the kitten lick it off his hand. It seemed to perk up slightly. "the potion is healing somewhat…he also has a broken leg."

"Which one?"

"Back right…"

"Thank you for bringing him to me…" she walked into her room and made a small bed with one hand for it. She laid it down gently and started nursing him again. He mewed at the potion he was being given and licked it down happily.

"You should give it to him twice every three hours." She nodded and stood. 

"sleep, okay little guy?" he looked at her with his yellow eyes and nodded slightly before licking his front paws. "I don't think we should tell marlene about him for a while. He needs to heal." Tifa said walking out of her room with Vincent.

"I disagree, she will want to know about him as well as name him." He told her.

"I know…but he's badly hurt." She looked back towards her room with worry.

"She's old enough to realize that, Tifa." He told her. He was about to say something else when he heard the fenrir turn off.

"Cloud!" both children said happily. The front door opened and the two adults descended the stairs to see Cloud totally soaked.

"Tifa, Vincent, I need to talk to you two." They looked at each other and then nodded.

They walked into the living room and Vincent and Tifa sat down on the loveseat. Cloud looked at them and then told them why he had gone to Rufus at quarter to five in the morning.

"why did he call?" she asked him.

"The Turks found something." He pulled out a small bottled liquid. "This is blood from a Nibel wolf that attacked Rocket Town yesterday."

"That is not normal wolf blood." Vincent then realized what it was. "That is Jenova enhanced blood."

"What?!" Tifa looked totally surprised. "I thought we killed off all of the Jenova enhanced monsters."

"We did," Cloud then took his cell from his pocket and went to the last caller's message. "Listen to this…"

Tifa took the phone from him and played the message.

'_Yo, this is Reno.' _Reno's voice was light as usual. _'We found something interesting I think you should see. We found Jenova enhanced monsters all around Neblihem last night and they all seemed to have been guarding something. We need you to come to Healin as soon as you get this message.' _He then took the phone from them and closed it.

"They found someone who had seen Sephiroth as well." Tifa gasped and Vincent stared at him suspiciously.

"How do you know that it isn't some prank?" Vincent responded.

"It wasn't." he looked out the window for a few moments and then looked at them again. "the Turks and I saw him too."

A/N: so? How'd you like it??? I'll be working on this as much as I can over the next month…then school starts again…-.- SOPHMORE AT LAST! XX I'll try to update again in a week or so! Cookies and Materia for reviewers! xD happy reading!

TifaValentine99


	2. Chapter Zwei: SeeD

A/N: yey! Another update! Go me! And all my reviewers! DarkKnightSephiroth helped me get motivated so if you like this so far, look at his work as well

"Talking"

'thinking'

'_phone voice'_

_dream_

**memory**

here's chapter two!

Chapter Zwei- SeeD

"You _saw_ him?!" Tifa gasped in horror. 'he can't be alive! We killed him!' Vincent's eyes widened. Cloud only nodded.

"We saw him with two people, a woman and a man, and they were heading towards Mideel." He told them.

"but--!" she was interrupted by Vincent.

"—We killed him." He seemed completely surprised by this. "we saw him die, you saw Kadaj die as well…how can he still be alive?"

"I'm not sure but they seemed to be in no hurry to get to Mideel." He then looked at Tifa. "call Barret and talk to Shera about the kids." Tifa nodded and left the room. "Why Mideel?"

"The Lifestream!" Vincent then stood and looked at Cloud. "They're going to use the Lifestream to greaten their powers." Cloud looked up at him and nodded. Marlene came running into the room followed by Denzel.

"Is it true that you are going away again Cloud?" Cloud only nodded. "I wanna come too!" she protested.

"No,"

"Why not, Cloud?" Denzel asked.

"Because it's too dangerous for you Denzel, and Marlene." Vincent answered for the warrior.

"Aww…" both children complained in unison.

Cloud looked at the whole group on the Sierra. "We need to talk to Rufus, since he's keeping tabs on Sephiroth's whereabouts." Shera had gotten off at Rocket Town, with the kids, on the way to pick up Yuffie from Wutai. The group nodded and Tifa and Vincent went out to the deck to talk. Tifa noticed that Cloud had left them alone. The ride to Healin was quicker than expected. Vincent noticed that Tifa seemed to hang around with him more than the rest of the group. He smiled at this.

The group walked into Rufus' HQ in Healin. It was definitely smaller than ShinRa HQ, Vincent knew. Elena and Tseng greeted them.

"Hey," Elena smiled at Tifa and Yuffie.

"you want to know the whereabouts of Sephiroth I presume?" Tseng smiled lightly. Cloud nodded. "Come with me." He then looked at Elena. "Go get Reno and Rude and bring them to the computer room. We'll meet you there." She nodded, saluted and went to find the duo. Tseng walked down a hall to a pair of double doors and typed in a password into the security system.

Tifa looked at Vincent knowing that he was also looking at her. Their eyes locked for a moment and then she smiled at him and followed everyone into the huge computer room; he too smiled and followed her into the huge room. Cloud was talking to the wheelchair-bound Rufus. A few minutes later the Turks walked into the room. Elena stood beside Tseng.

"It's fine as long as you guys don't mess with anything…" Cid looked squarely at Reno.

"Leave me alone, old man." Reno looked at him.

"I'll make sure Reno doesn't do anything." Rufus, too, looked at him.

Cid landed the Sierra outside of Mideel. There was a bunch of townspeople lying onto of each other by the entrance of Mideel. They were all dead. And what was left of Mideel was burning to the ground. Tifa gasped at the scene and Vincent put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. It reminded her of the Neblihem accident almost ten years ago. Tifa looked at Vincent, who nodded, and climbed off of the Sierra and ran towards the scene. Everyone else took the hint and followed. Rufus included. Tifa and Vincent arrived at the hospital and noticed that there was something going on inside the building. They waited for the rest of the group and burst in. there was nothing but a huge portal. Tifa looked at Cloud.

"Should we go in?" he nodded and walked towards the portal. He reached his hand out to touch it and disappeared when his fingers touched it. Tifa held Vincent's hand and then followed after him. Everyone else followed suit and they arrived in a field full of flowers. It reminded them of her. Aeris. Tifa was silent until Vincent squeezed her hand. "Flowers? Are they trying to tell us something?"

"I do not know…" Vincent muttered and looked around and saw someone by a grave. "There's someone by a grave…"

"a grave? Wha the hell d'ya mean by that?" Barret asked. Vincent didn't answer and he followed by the rest of the group walked towards the right until they saw a young girl and a young man sitting by a grave. They had set some flowers on a grave and seemed to be praying for the person who's name was on the grave. Tifa let go of Vincent's hand upon seeing them. The two people opened their eyes and stood, they seemed to be no older than Yuffie. The man then looked at them.

Squall looked at Rinoa when he was done praying for Raine. She finished and looked at him. They stood and Squall noticed a group of people. They were all in battle gear. 'Why are they in battle gear? No monsters roam around here.' "Can we help you?"

"Can we help you?" the man asked them. Tifa then noticed he had a scar across his face. His blue eyes looked them over.

"We just wanted to know where we are." Cloud looked at the two of them. The man was wearing all black except for a ruffled white collar, a dress shirt under his jacket, and a huge blade behind him. The blade seemed to have a gun barrel attached to the handle. 'That's weird…' the girl was wearing blue and black clothing. She wasn't unusual like her companion.

"Winhill." The man told them but realized that they were still confused. "You don't look like you're from around here…"

"You guessed right." Cloud said.

"Where are you from?"

"Midgar." Barret muttered.

"Midgar? Wasn't that destroyed 5000 years ago by someone named Kadaj or something?" the girl asked.

"um…" Tifa looked at Cloud. "no, Cloud defeated him."

the man's eyes widened. "the past has changed."

"Ellone!" they both say at the same time.

"Ellone?" Tifa and Vincent looked at each other. "Who's that?"

"She's his sister." The girl told them. "oh! We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Rinoa, and this is Squall. We're SeeDs at Balamb Garden."

"SeeD **commander.**" Squall said. "But you probably have no idea what we're talking about." Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm Tifa, and these are my friends; Cloud, Vincent, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Rufus, Reeve and Nanaki." She gestured to each person or they gave their own hello. "What exactly are SeeDs?"

"We are a military force made to protect Balamb Garden, founded by our headmaster." Squall explained. They just looked totally confused and Squall groaned. He hated explaining things. But before he could start explaining his phone started vibrating violently. "Leonhart speaking."

"Seems the Headmaster needs us back." Rinoa muttered.

Squall's eyes widened in horror. "What?! Garden's under attack?!"

A/N: dun dun dun…cliffhanger!!! I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I just looked at PofLO ch. 2 was it? It's really really short! I need to type much much more for that…Dx I had a snowday yesterday and I was bored to death…my computer wouldn't let me type on it…sticky keys are stuck so I can't use my keyboard! I'm sorry and I finally updated!!! Yey!

Reviewers are always welcomed!

TifaValentine99


	3. Chapter Drei: Attack

A/N: Chapter three is up!!! Sorry for the long update! I was grounded…and now I'm back in business!!! (I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning by the way…)

Cid: Tif don't own shit…

ENJOY!

Chapter Drei: Attack 

"Under attack?!" Rinoa gasped.

Tifa looked at Cloud in concern. "Should we help?" he nodded.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you." Cloud told them.

"Thank you, follow us to our airship." Squall said as he shut his phone with a snap. He, Rinoa, and the group hurried to the outskirts of the town and AVALANCHE stopped to stare at the ship in awe. Even Cid was amazed, it was bigger than the Sierra.

"What a beauty…"

"Don't get any ideas old man…" Yuffie warned him. He stuck his tongue out at her in response. They then boarded the airship and flew Northeast.

"hey, Rinoa?" Rinoa looked at her.

"Yes?"

"What's Balamb Garden like?" Tifa asked her. The others seemed to be listening as well.

"It's a military academy really, but if you are like squall here, it's home when you have none in the world." Rinoa stopped when Squall looked pointedly at her. "Sorry, Squall wants me to not say anything else…" _Does he not trust them?_ She and Tifa looked out a window and saw Balamb Garden under attack by soldiers of all different colors. Galbadia and even Esther. "Squall..!" she pointed at the Esther soldiers. "Laguna's attacking Garden!"

"Let's rock!" Cid and Barret exclaimed. Once they were low enough, everyone jumped to the ground, except Rufus, who was taken to the bridge of Garden to be kept safe.

"Duck!" Tifa yelled to a young woman with blonde hair and pink clothes. She did and Tifa roundhouse kicked a soldier in red.

"Thank you." She smiled and whipped another soldier with her Save the Queen whip.

"No problem." Tifa smiled and started watching the woman's back so she didn't get pounded on. They fought for a while until four soldiers jumped into the air around them. "Shit…" before any of the four could even touch them bullets ran straight through their skulls(helmets included) and made their limp bodies hit the Garden's walls. They turned to see Vincent and another man with their guns out and smoking.

"Vincent…" Tifa muttered as he shot some more bullets at some oncoming soldiers.

"Irvine," the woman smiled when Irvine joined them in fighting the soldiers.

"Better be careful ladies, these soldiers are strong." He looked at Tifa who was getting ready to use Final Heaven. "wait a minute…"

"Final Heaven!" she raised her fist letting energy grow in it and then she punched a red soldier with all her might.

"Final Heaven is Zell's move!" Irvine told the woman.

"Ha! Take that bastards!" Tifa yelled as she striked out another soldier. "No one messes with us and gets away with it!"

_I think Tifa has gone insane…_Vincent thought. **You've gone insane, Valentine.**_ Shut up, Chaos. _**Now I'm hurt. **_Shush!_ The demon said nothing. Before they could do anything, something exploded and three people appeared and everyone froze to look at the newcomers. Two men and one woman. One man had long silver hair with a long sword strapped to his belt and the other man had brown hair and a ninja's outfit. The woman on the other hand wore a long purple dress that went to the floor.

"Ultimrcia!" both Irvine and the woman gasped in unison.

"Sephiroth! Tifa gasped at the same time that Vincent muttered it.

"who's the other dude?" Irvine wondered.

Vincent noticed Cloud start glaring at Sephiroth and run towards the ex-general in anger. "I'll kill you Sephiroth!"

"Cloud! Stop!" Tifa yelled. Her voice never reached him. Sephiroth pulled out the masamune(A/N:I think I spelled it wrong! If you know the correct spelling…PM me okay? Thanx!) and blocked Cloud's attack easily.

"You bore me, Strife…" Sephiroth provoked.

"I haven't even started!" Cloud yelled.

Tifa was about to go and help him but Vincent caught her arm. "Leave him be, he can handle this alone." She looked at him and nodded.

"Right…" She muttered under her breath. "Sephiroth and Cloud are rivals…their powers are equal as well as their strength." Vincent nodded to this and they watched a battle take place.

"Blade Beam!" he unleashed the limit attack that was not his strongest but his favorite. It not only hits one target, but also splits into more at how many other opponents there are in the area, and causes damage to them as well. Sephiroth easily evaded them and attacked Cloud causing him to fall to his knees. "Damn!"

"Language, Strife." Sephiroth wagged a finger in the swordman's face. "There are children around."

"Shut up!" Cloud screamed.

"How about no…meteor!" Cloud's eyes widened as meteors came hurtling towards him and everyone in the area.

A/N: cliffhanger!!! I'm updating again!!! Told you guys I had it almost done!(did I?) so ha! Another chappy down! And another to go. I just got a kitten and he is sooooooo adorable! He's a fluffball, honestly I can't stay mad at him for keeping me awake last night…x.x I'm so tired!!!! I'll start updating quicker for you guys, okay? Luv all my reviewers!!!

TifaValentine99

more reviews are the other side of the cloud(meaning sunshine, or happiness)


	4. Chapter Vier: Tifa

Another update! Yey me! Enjoy!

Zell: She doesn't own us! If she did this story would've happened…that'd be sweet…

Tifa: shut it, Zell…continue!

You know the drill…but bold faced typing is Chaos and Vincent's other demons in his head

Chapter: Vier Tifa 

Ultimecia created a barrier around her, Gonza, and Sephiroth. Tifa and Vincent looked up at the Meteors in horror. Vincent then started hearing heart beats.

_b-bmp_

_b-bmp_

_b-bmp_

Who's heartbeat was that? Surely it wasn't his own. **It's not you.** Then who-?** The woman beside you, idiot…**Tifa? **Yes. **

Tifa then began sprinting towards the battle with a determined look.

"The hell is she doin'?!" someone exclaimed. "She'll get killed!"

"Tifa!" Vincent sprinted after her. Her body seemed to glow somewhat. "Tifa, stop!" He caught up to her and his hand flung to her wrist. The glow disappeared and she looked at him and her legs buckled from underneath her. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Full Life! Fire Attack!" a female voice yelled. The meteors hit them but nothing happened. The Phoenix protected them from the meteors. And then flames shot at the meteors and destroyed them.

Vincent glanced around at the person who had summoned Phoenix had been Elena. He looked back at Cloud and he was back on his feet and attacking Sephiroth with a fire in his eyes. Their swords clashed again and Vincent could feel the ground shake from the impact of their swords.

**That was powerful…**What was with that Meteor attack? That wasn't the one we are use to…**We're in a different time, of course it's different.** Shut it, Chaos. I know we're in a different time. **Then stop acting like you have no idea what's going on. **Shut it… **Fine, fine…**

Rinoa watched the two swordsmen fight. After the wave of meteors had been defeated, a wave of energy had surged through the ground. "Squall!"

"You felt it too?" she nodded.

"Yo! We have to figure out how to get rid of her somehow." Zell said. "Rin?"

"Yes?" she looked at her friend.

"You're powerful, right?" she nodded.

"She is _not_ fighting Ultimecia, Zell!" Squall told him fiercely.

"They're both sorceresses, right?"

"I will fight her…but Squall?" Rinoa started.

"Please Rin!" Squall pleaded her.

"I'm doing this because it'll help us and them." She looked over at Quistis and Irvine. They were kneeling by Vincent and Tifa, who seemed to be in Vincent's arms unconscious.

"Is she all right?" Quistis asked in concern.

"I am not sure…she has never done this in the past that I have known her." Vincent responded.

"It's a bad idea to leave and unconscious damsel outside." Irvine said. Vincent glared at him.

"Irvine's right…" she agreed. "We should put her in the infirmary."

"Take me there." She nodded, stood, and started towards the entrance of the Garden and Vincent and Irvine followed her silently. Vincent felt her stir but she did not wake. She seemed to be in pain but didn't scream. 'Tifa…' **you're too worried about her…**shut it demon. **she'll be all right. You know her. She's strong as an ox, she'll pull through…**are you…worried about me, Chaos?** Maybe, now keep walking! **You can be so—

"Here's the Infirmary…Are you okay?" Quistis' voice broke him from his conversation with Chaos.

"Yes, my apologies, Miss…" Vincent trailed off not knowing her name.

"oh! Sorry, my name is Quistis Trepe, and this is Irvine Kinneas."

"Vincent Valentine…and Tifa Lockheart." He looked down at Tifa, who's face was in grave pain.

"put her down on this bed, I'll go tell Dr. Kadowaki that she has a patient," Vincent nodded and set her down. Irvine smirked and tipped his hat.

"You've made a great choice." Vincent looked at him confused. "What I mean is, you have a great girlfriend." Vincent hid his embarrassment and glared at him coolly.

"It's _not_ what you think."

"Sure, sure…" Irvine looked at the curtain as soon as Quistis and Dr. Kadowaki stepped through it.

"Leave, Irvine." Dr. Kadowaki ordered. He left the room in search for Selphie. "Vincent, right?" he nodded "has she been acting strange lately?"

"She almost ran into a Meteor attack just a few moments ago…but that's about it…" he told her.

"Hmm…" she took notes. "anything else?"

"Wasn't she glowing too?" Quistis asked him in confusion.

He nodded. "Yes…seems her body reacted to the attack."

Dr. Kadowaki looked up. "Reacting to a Meteor attack?" Vincent nodded again. "That is rather unusual, don't you think Quistis?" she nodded as well.

"I've never heard of something like that…" Quistis told her.

"Hmm…" Dr. Kadowaki started to think. "Maybe she just hasn't slept well lately."

"I wouldn't know, she runs a bar during the week until 2 in the morning so I am not sure." He told them.

"Runs a bar?! At her age?" Vincent nodded. "Then she acted out of stress."

"How do you know for sure?" Vincent asked her before Tifa stirred with a pained expression but did not wake. 'Tifa…'

Darkness was all that Tifa could see. "Hello?" her voice echoed through the darkness. That meant that she was in a room. She felt the presence of another in the room. She looked around the room but saw nothing but darkness. "Is anyone here?" her voice echoed and was replied.

"Tifa Lockheart…you are my partner." The voice was female.

"Who _are_ you?" Tifa asked.

"Close your eyes and you will see me clearly." The voice told her. Tifa slowly closed them and gasped at the demon in front of her. "I am a surprise to you?" Tifa nodded. "I shouldn't be, Chaos is waiting for me to appear so we can work together…"

"Chaos?!" Tifa stumbled and fell to the ground when the demon appeared, along with Vincent.

"Tifa, Vincent's human companion is your human form?" Chaos looked a bit surprised. "That explains it then." Tifa looked at him confused. "You almost killed yourself by running at the meteors that Sephiroth summoned." Chaos told her. He kneeled down next to her and sat next to her. The female demon sat down on her other side.

"Huh?" Tifa looked at them both.

"Watch him." Chaos told her. She looked at Vincent when he started talking, not to her, but to someone else in the room.

"This isn't my fault, Cloud." Vincent looked at an invisible figure.

"I never said that…I'm asking you if she was acting differently when you arrived." Cloud's voice echoed as well.

"Other than being upset about your disappearing act no." Vincent told him.

"I came back a half-hour after you arrived, remember?"

"I don't lose my memory, unlike someone, now lets leave so we don't disturb her." Vincent shot at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vincent…" Cloud muttered.

Vincent stood and walked a few steps before whispering, "You do, she was the one who helped you regain your memory."

"Vincent! Stop it!" Tifa said. To him, she ham muttered it in her sleep. He walked over to her bedside and knelt beside her ear.

"I'm sorry…" and then everything disappeared.

A/N: finally done! Sorry for the long update…my computer went wacko! Hope you like it!!! Cookies for reviewers! I'm sick at the moment so I could update while in bed…I also had exams, work, etc… xP I think this is my longest chapter yet! XD I'll try to keep them long like this!

3

TifaValentine99


	5. Chapter Funf: Surprise

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating so soon!! xx I just finished OGTs(Graduation Tests) another update!! XD

Nanaki: Tifa doesn't own us or anything in Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, or Dirge of Cerberus.

Tifa: I own Zenelda, Helen and Luke! They are mine! All mine!!

Barret: on wit da story, Tifa!

Tifa: and the story--right, right! Sorry! On with the story!

You know the drill…

Chapter Funf: Surprise

"What the?!" Tifa blinked and looked at Chaos, who had stood up.

"They both care for you, but in different ways." The female demon told her.

"I know."

"Zenelda is your demon partner." Chaos told her. "Like Vincent, you too were an experiment of Hojo's."

"Was it…nine years ago?" Zenelda nodded.

"I have been in your body for nine years." She then scowled. "He had hoped to see you transform before he died…" she smirked at Tifa. "At least the bastard's gone for good!"

"You don't know that for sure." Chaos crossed his arms. "I didn't feel his spirit die…he's still alive in our time, and waiting for everyone to come back."

"Do not tell Vincent anything you heard or saw in this place." Both of them told her. "Vincent must not know about me yet. I am not supposed to be here." Zenelda said.

"I'll probably think this was a dream anyway." She nodded anyway.

"Do not say anything, Tifa" Chaos repeated sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." She noticed them disappearing. "Wait!" they disappeared and she felt like she was waking up.

Dr. Kadowaki was writing in her records when she heard one of her patients stir. Tifa had finally awoken. "Tifa?"

The fighter looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the infirmary." She told her. "I surely hope your friends didn't wake you up." She shook her head.

"No, I just felt like it was time to awake." She smiled reassuringly and got out of the bed. "Am I allowed to leave?"

"Yes, but don't you need to know why you feinted?"

"Oh, yes." She had begun to walk but stopped.

"You feinted out of stress. You're just fine but make sure to get as much rest as you possibly can. We don't want you to feint during another battle." Tifa nodded and smiled. She then walked out of the Infirmary in search of Cloud and the others.

Squall stepped out of the elevator and noticed a woman wandering around the first floor. She seemed confused. He then realized it was Tifa. "Tifa." He called to her. She turned to look at him. "You're awake." She nodded and smiled.

"Yes," she looked around. "Would you happen to have seen any of my friends lately?" before he could say anything, someone could be heard walking around the hallway.

"She's fine." Irvine told his companion. "If she's as strong as you say, she should be awake soon." His companion was silent. "Dude, say something! I know you care for her." Irvine seemed to hit a nerve.

"I swear I will put a bullet into your head when this is all over." Vincent growled and Tifa giggled at them. They both turned and looked at them. Squall had a small smile on his face as well.

"You think a death threat is funny?" Irvine looked at them confused.

"Vincent, I'm awake and the first thing you say is you're going to kill a guy who is actually right…for a change." Tifa's seemed to be in a teasing mood.

"Hey!" Irvine looked slightly offended.

"He's pissing me off…" Vincent muttered. Tifa smiled.

"Where is Cloud and the others?" Tifa asked him.

"Cloud is training with the Turks. Yuffie is with Selphie, and Cid should be with Barret and Zell in the Cafeteria. I am not sure where anyone else is." Vincent told her. She smiled at him in thanks. He returned it with a small one of his own. Irvine smirked at seeing this and thought of playing matchmaker after Ultimecia, Sephiroth, and Gonza Loda were defeated.

Tifa knocked away a monster that she was fighting. Training was easy unless you were fighting a T-rexaur. She was alone so she was sincerely hoping that one wouldn't show up. She then saw something cast a blizzard and she countered it with a fire spell. It began casting again and realized that she had used the last of her MP. 'Oh, crap…!' she ran at the monster with her fists blocking her face when she heard a gunshot. The monster flinched and there was another gunshot before it fell to the ground and disappeared. She turned to see Vincent and Irvine walking towards her, their guns smoking.

"What's up? Not enough MP?" Irvine smirked and set his gun on his shoulder and smiled.

"Shut up, Irvine…" Tifa muttered and Vincent handed her an elixir. She smiled and her MP and HP restored.

"Be careful, we can't really find much of these around here." Vincent told her. "I don't think there is such thing as an elixir in this time."

"I've noticed that." Tifa confirmed.

"Whoa!" Irvine dodged a sudden attack by a T-rexaur. "Want some training, here's a great opportunity!" He jumped back again and loaded his gun with fire ammo. Tifa and Vincent both dodged another attack and stood next to Irvine. Irvine and Vincent began shooting at it while Tifa began casting fire spells at it. Vincent noticed Tifa's spells were stronger than his and Irvine's bullets.

"Tifa, can you cast the spells on your fists and use them to attack?" Vincent asked her.

"What?!" she looked surprised. "I'll freeze to death!" she exclaimed. _'Or I can used Zenelda's powers…No! I can't, Vincent would get suspicious!' _she saw Vincent's expression.

"Do it, I have faith in you." And then he added, "we need your help." She then nodded.

"All right, I'll try." She began casting on her fists. She didn't realize how easy it was. She knew that Zenelda was protecting her skin so she could do it. "Flaming Fist!" she ran up to the T-rexaur and started beating it. She barely dodged a swing of it's tail and a close counter with it's right claw she then felt the spell begin to wear off already. She grunted and jumped back to avoid a claw. "Vincent look out!" she yelled as the T-rexaur's claw went for the older gunslinger. He grunted and jumped away from the spot he was standing in. Irvine shot at the T-rexaur's arm and then at it's arm joints. Vincent then started shooting at it's legs to make it fall to the ground. Their ideas worked and it fell to the ground. Tifa then felt a tinge of pain on her arm and realized she had been grazed by the first claw swing. She winced and both men hurried to her side to protect her.

"Looks like you got grazed." Irvine said.

"I can still fight," Tifa told them both.

"Your arm is injured, Tifa." Vincent informed her sternly. "You cannot fight a T-rexaur with a wounded arm." He scooped her up into his arms and jumped away from their spot as Irvine dodged the tail swing of the T-rexaur. She winced in pain again as Vincent set her down. "You need to get that looked at, Tifa." He told her before shooting a round at the dinosaur. It flinched and fell to the ground, dead. Vincent looked at the woman and shook his head at her stubbornness. He put his Cerberus in it's holster and ripped a piece of his cloak off and wrapped her arm in it.

She walked out of the Training Center and through the halls of Balamb Garden. Vincent and Irvine followed and both headed towards the Dormitory to put their guns away. They were going to eat lunch with the others. Tifa would meet them there after getting her arm looked at.

Vincent and Irvine entered the Cafeteria and walked straight towards the huge group. Squall was talking to two younger teens sternly. They were both paying attention to what their commander had to say. Irvine tapped the commander on the shoulder and he turned to him.

"What is it, Irvine?" He asked.

"Can't you give them a break? It is lunch time and they're bound to be hungry." Squall moaned inwardly and nodded to this. He turned to them.

"I would like to see the two of you in the Training Center in two hours."

"Yes sir!" they saluted him.

"At ease." He saluted back. "Dismissed." They nodded and disappeared into the line.

Tifa walked over beside Rinoa and looked at the commander with a slight smirk.

"Helen and Luke are two of the cadets that are going try to become SeeDs at the next SeeD exam." Rinoa told them.

"He takes his job very seriously…you would be good in SOLDIER, Squall." Tifa told the commander.

"No, as a Turk." Vincent responded to Tifa's comment.

"It's not like I enjoy being the SeeD commander…" Squall muttered.

"But you are still the SeeD commander because you did it during the sorceress' attacks a few years back." Zell smiled and stuffed his face with hot dogs. Everyone looked at him.

"How do you enjoy those things, Zell?" Vincent asked him.

"How?" he almost choked. "They're great!" he filled his cheeks with hot dogs again.

"What happened to your arm, Tifa?" Selphie asked, suddenly noticing the bandages on the female martial artist's arm.

"Fought a T-rexaur…" she told them while beginning to eat her lunch.

"Alone?!" Everyone but the gunman exclaimed in unison. She shook her head.

"No, I had Vincent and Irvine with me too."

"That would've been amazing if you did defeat it alone." Squall told her.

"Yeah, they aren't that easy to fight." Zell confirmed.

"We realized that…" Vincent muttered. But no one heard his comment because there was an announcement over the loud speakers.

**Attention students, staff, and our guests, this is Headmaster Cid with an announcement. It has just been confirmed that there have been attacks on the cities of Deling, Timber, and Esther. There is no need to panic, yet. Please stay calm. I repeat, stay calm. Commander Leonhart and Cloud Strife, please report to the third floor immediately. I repeat, Commander Leonhart and Cloud Strife, please report to the third floor immediately. That is all.**

Cloud looked at Squall and they both stood up and left the Cafeteria. Tifa looked at Rinoa in worry. Were these attacks just a coincidence? Or were they luring them into traps all around the world?

A/N: so? How'd you guys like it? I've decided that since I'm not getting reviews anymore so I will not update again until I have 5 more reviews. I surely hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well as the rest of them! So, no more updates until 10 reviews total!

The review button is always open for reviews(good or bad, I don't care!)!

Thanks again!

TifaValentine99


	6. Chapter Sechs: The Plan

A/N: Yup, I'm alive. I've been busy with school, work and my fiancé. I tried making this one long, but who knows? Haha. I wrote this at 6:30 in the morning so I will sleep when I'm done. I gave up on the ten reviews long ago but I have had writer's block even though I've written this story before long ago. Please excuse any grammar errors if you see them.

As Cloud and Squall made their way up to the headmaster's office, Tifa looked worriedly at Rinoa. Both had an equal look of concern on their faces.

"I know what we're going to have to do." Vincent told them. As everyone looked at him in confusion, Vincent closed his eyes to roll them, which Tifa caught, and continued. "We are going to split up."

Tifa nodded in agreement. "I know who's going to Esther. I would vote to go too." She both wanted to see the place and protect it.

"Rinoa will probably go too." Quistis mused.

Vincent looked at Tifa with concern. She was injured, so she'd be at a disadvantage. She looked at him at that exact moment. "Vince? Can I ask you and Irvine something?" He looked at Irvine and then nodded. What did she want with them? Did it have something to do with guns?

~

Cloud leaned against one wall of the elevator and squall leaned across from him. The elevator was taking longer than usual and it was bothering them.

Finally, the familiar ding sounded and the doors slid open at the headmaster's floor. The two men stepped out and made their way to Cid's huge office.

"Headmaster?" Squall knocked professionally. "It's us. You wanted to see us?" The door slid open to let the men in and the monitor behind the desk showed battle plans.

"Ah, here you are." Squall nodded to the older man and Matron. She smiled slightly at him and looked at the monitor with a serious face. "I believe you know why you're here."

"To make battle strategies against Gonza and the other two in each city?" Cloud answered. "What would you say our best plan of action should be?" He asked.

Cid smiled and clapped his hands together. "Right you are. The action should be planned out by the two of you, but I must warn you. Do not make the wrong decision. It is possible that we will lose someone in this battle whether we want it to happen or not."

He knew that neither man wanted to lose a friend in battle. It would be devastating. Both leaders looked at each other and nodded. "What is the plan, sir? What do you think we should do?" Squall asked.

"My thought is to split into three groups to your liking and send them to each place." Squall nodded.

"Just what we were thinking. Should we fight the one who is there?" Cloud was unsure of which place Sephiroth would be in. Maybe Timber?

"Yes. This battle plan behind me should give you an idea of what is coming next." They all turned their attention to the monitor and watched the battle simulation and it was the same for all three cities. Land. Check for survivors and put them on the ship to a safe place. Fight off any soldiers who threaten to kill them. Find the one that attacked the city. That was it. It would seem simple to those who knew what they were fighting.

"When do we leave?" Squall asked.

"In 0130 hours." They had an hour and a half to strategize and split into teams...perfect. Both men saluted the headmaster. "At ease. Dismissed." The two men walked out to the elevator, talking and planning what they could until they reached the others.

"I would like to go to Esther." Squall told him. "Would four people be a sufficient amount for a group?" Cloud nodded. "Who should lead the last group?"

"I have a feeling that Sephiroth will be in Timber, so I will go there. As for the last group, I think we should have Quistis be the leader." Squall nodded back to him.

"I also thought that. Quistis is a good leader. Should we let them choose who wants to go with whom?" Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. That sounds like a better plan. We'll brief them on the situations when we get around." Squall stepped out of the elevator as it dinged, signaling that they were on the first floor again. He looked around and saw Quistis talking to Rinoa on the bridge to the infirmary. Tifa was off to the side with Vincent and Irvine. The others were nowhere to be found. Squall silently walked up to the two women and tapped his girlfriend's shoulder. She turned to him and her look was an immediate look of worry.

"So what are we doing, Squall?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Could you go round everyone up and have them meet in my office upstairs?" She nodded and ran off to get everyone.

Quistis looked at the brown-haired man with her arms crossed. "What's up, sir?"

"I told you to quit calling me that. We have to split off into three groups and we've chosen you to be the leader of the third group. You are going to Deiling city. I am going to Esther and cloud is going to Timber." She nodded. "You are to pick three members to go with you. It doesn't matter who it is as long as they can fight and listen to your commands."

"Sounds like a plan sir. When do we leave?" She asked.

"1530." She nodded. "You have 0115 hours to be ready with your team. Meet me in my office with your team in 45 minutes." She nodded and left.

It didn't take long for the three teams to be assembled. The Esther team was Rinoa, Tifa and Vincent led by Squall. The Timber team was Cid, Irvine, and Selphie led by Cloud. The team headed for Deiling was led by Quistis. That team consisted of Zell, Yuffie and Reno.

The three leaders stood behind Squall's desk as the others gathered as comfortably as they could around the room. Tifa and Vincent leaned against a wall in the nearest corner with Rinoa next to the older woman. Rinoa had grown fond to the older woman. It had only been a few weeks since Avalanche arrived in the world with SeeD and the Gardens.

The teams listened to the SeeD commander as he explained the situation and the battle plans. Each member of the group understood the orders given to them. While Squall talked, Tifa noticed Cloud staring at her with a look of worry. Why he looked worried about her, she wasn't sure.

'**Hmph. That Mako-infused human is worried about you.'** Tifa heard her demon scoff. **'Can't you tell that he wanted you on his team?'**

'_What do you mean? He's my childhood friend, of course he'd want to protect me._' Tifa closed her eyes and listened to the demon speak and also to what Squall was saying. He was talking about the preparations for the safety of the survivors they would find while her demon laughed about the situation with Cloud. '_What?_'

'**It's nothing, host. Nothing at all. You're cluelessness amuses me greatly. You will need my help in this next battle, I assure you.'** If she had been standing next to the demon, she'd have given her a look.

Everyone began collecting themselves and walked out of the parking lot. Vincent stood next to her, watching her curiously. He could tell that there was something different with her. He looked at the handgun in his hand. He was going to give his Peacemaker to her. He'd seen her use a gun once or twice so he knew it would be a good second weapon for her.

_Flashback_

"_Vincent? Irvine? Can I talk to you for a second?" The two men looked at each other and nodded. They moved to a spot away from the group, which was beginning to disperse. _

"_What'd you want to talk to us about, Tif?" Irvine asked her, tipping his hat towards her._

"_I was wondering…" She started. "How long would it take to learn to use a gun properly?"_

"_It's fairly simple. You can aim fairly well. You just need a gun to practice with so you can become better with it." Vincent told her with a small shrug. "I can lend you one of my handguns so you can practice." Tifa looked at him and nodded with a smile._

"_Thanks! I'd really appreciate the help." She looked at Irvine and he nodded to her._

"_Would the pretty lady like some help while everyone's gone? I'd be glad to help you." Tifa smiled again and laughed a little. _

"_Thanks, but I plan to go to Esther." Tifa told him._

"_Be careful then. Esther soldiers can have good accuracy." He told her in warning._

"_Again, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at them. Irvine smiled back with a toothy grin and there was a glint in Vincent's eye that told her he was smiling back at her. _

_End Flashback_

Each team had a small airship waiting for them in the parking lot. Tifa stepped into the airship destined for Esther and the others followed, going into their respective airships. Once the ships were deployed, all they had to communicate was a set of communicators that fit on their ears. Once they tested their communicators, they waited in silence for the trip to be over. There was much to do and little time to do it. Unfortunately, they didn't know what they'd be up against.

A/N: It's 7:30 am…I'm posting this and going to sleep.

Review button is waiting to send out cookies to those who use it.


	7. Chapter Seben: The Flight

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the storyline. No characters, nothing. Square-enix owns them.

A/N: Mind you, it's third person so you're supposed to know what everyone is thinking (in this case Tifa and Vincent).

* * *

**CHAPTER SEBEN: The Flight**

_-Esther Group-_

With no trouble, the flight to Esther would take three hours. So far, they had been in the air for just over an hour. Tifa had been practicing aiming the entire time-With the safety on of course. Their airship was Ragnarok so Tifa and Vincent were on a lower level for practice. Tifa had begun firing blank shots at an imaginary target-Vincent's cloak- and according to the cloak's owner, she was doing very well.

"You're learning fast." Tifa looked at him and lowered her gun. "Squall wanted me to let you know that you can get a weapon made for yourself. A hand crafted gun with your own engravings and coloring on them." She blinked at the new information.

"You mean a 'One of a Kind' type of gun?" He nodded. "What kind of gun do you think I should get made?"

"You can have a single gun with additions to it. My Cerberus has a rifle addition, a shotgun addition, a machine gun addition and, before we left, a magnum addition. If you get a gun like my Cerberus, I would recommend the same additions minus the machine gun addition." When he finished speaking, she looked at his Cerberus. He knew her unanswered question, took it from its holster, and handed it to her, the safety turned off. She held it and aimed at his cloak and let off a shotgun bullet, switched to the rifle and shot at the same spot, and finally switched to the magnum and let off a last shot. Satisfied, she switched the safety back on and handed it back to him.

"The feel of the Cerberus is too heavy. Is there any way to get a lighter gun with the same additions?" She asked. He nodded.

"Specializations are in a wide variety. Whatever you want, they can do it." She smiled slightly and leaned against the wall next to the stoic man.

'**So. You want a gun like Valentine's? Seems a little fishy.' **Zenelda spoke up. She'd been quiet recently.

'_What do you mean? I'm comfortable with a gun, so maybe it's a good idea for me to get a gun suited for me..' _Tifa replied.

'**You just want to be near him now that you are similar to him.'**

'_Shut up.' _

'**Just admit it.' **

'_I said shut up!'_ Tifa did her best to control her outer expressions. Vincent however, saw a vein in her cheek twitch in an annoyed way and continued watching her.

'_Something with her is different.' _Vincent wondered if Chaos would reply.

'**Took you this long to catch on to that?' **Chaos immediately replied.

'_What do you mean?'_ Vincent questioned.

'**She's been different since the first attack why do you think that is?'** Vincent felt the demon smirk.

'_Different? Her healing pattern was fast a month ago. What does that mean to me?'_

'_**Your guess is as good as ours, Valentine.'**_ Vincent's eyes widened. The female voice came out of nowhere. '_**You haven't met me yet, but you will very soon.' **_He felt her presence disappear and looked at Tifa. He had heard both her and another female voice.

"I'm going to go sit with Rinoa. We have about an hour left of the flight. I want to be ready to fight when we get there." He nodded and watched her take the elevator up to the bridge. Once she was gone, he looked at the nearby clock. They had just over an hour and twenty minutes before their arrival to Esther.

_-Timber Team-_

"Everybody hang on to something!" Cid's voice rang out loud and clear as Selphie dodged airstrikes aimed for them. Cloud and Irvine clung to their chairs as the airship moved from side to side, up and down. They went into a barrel roll and Cloud nearly lost his lunch.

"OH MY GOD!" Selphie's shriek was drowned out by the explosion of an engine. The airship descended in a ball of fire and smoke. The flaming airship crashed in an explosion of debris and wood.

The airship's passengers were found unconscious and bleeding to death by two men. Without a word, the two men carefully carried the four bleeding warriors to their hideout.

It didn't take long for the two men to dress the warriors' wounds and get them to separate beds to heal in. One man looked at the other and clenched his stomach while his companion sighed and went to call the only person he knew who could help them.

_-Deiling Team-_

They landed in Deiling City. The streets were full of terror and chaos. There were fires in the streets and the buildings had screaming erupting from their windows. Soldiers were everywhere. They were breaking windows, beating innocent people and burning their homes, and leaving dead bodies in the streets or hanging them from lamp posts. It was a horrible sight.

Yuffie and Quistis immediately looked at each other at the horrible sights they were seeing. How could these soldiers do this to the people they were supposed to be protecting?

"Those jerks! Let's get 'em guys!" Yuffie screeched and jumped out of the air ship. Her motion sickness had disappeared when she saw the massacre taking place.

Quistis, Zell and Reno followed her and were immediately attacked by Galbadia soldiers. The soldiers were weak and immediately defeated. Quistis put a comm link in her ear and the others followed suit. "Split up and find any survivors and get them to a safe place. If you come across any soldiers, take them out. Now if you come across Gonza Loda, Sephiroth or Ultimecia be wary. The only one we know the strength of is Ultimecia." Zell nodded and attached the comm like to his ear while Yuffie and Reno did the same.

Once they were ready to go, they split up and took off in different directions. Quistis knew something was wrong. If any of their enemies found them split up, they would be in for some real trouble. Quistis watched the rest of her team disappear into the streets. Finding the safe place was her job and the three knew it. If Yuffie was anything like Selphie, the child would be tough enough to knock away anything in her path. Yuffie was two years younger than Selphie and the rest, but she knew the child would fight for her and her friends' lives.

_-Esther Team-_

The Ragnarok landed smoothly outside of Esther. Tifa and Vincent looked amazed at the computerized city. Everything was run by computers and futuristic objects like teleporters. When they entered the city, however, there was stillness in the air. It was like a ghost town. Walking into the marketplace-like area and seeing no one around made chills go up Tifa and Rinoa's spine. Vincent looked around for any sign of movement. Anything that could tell them what had happened and why the city was completely silent. Squall looked at the three of them and handed them all comm links.

"If you find anything at all that will give us any sort of hint, let me know immediately. Something isn't right. I can feel it." They all put their comm links in their ears and split off into groups of two: Tifa with Vincent and Squall with Rinoa. Tifa and Vincent took out their guns and made their way to the left while Squall and Rinoa went right. They found nothing in their paths. Not even an animal. Vincent looked at his companion and stopped walking. She immediately noticed this and turned to look at him.

"Vincent? What's wrong?" She stopped walking and turned around to completely look at him. "Vince?"

"Are you hiding something, Tifa?" He asked, getting straight to the point. She blinked at the sudden statement.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Vincent. I'm not hiding anything." She put a hand over her healing arm and watched him. '_Does he know?_'

"You look like you're hiding something." He closed his eyes and waited for a comment from chaos, but got nothing. "Show me your arm." He opened his eyes and waited for her to unwrap it for him to look at. It was strange. The wound looked like it was nearly gone. He narrowed his eyes at the healing wound and then looked at her. "Tifa. What's going on?"

"Nothing! It's healing normally." She responded, trying to look like she wasn't lying to him.

"You broke your arm not even a week ago. It shouldn't be this healed so quickly." He looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me the truth, Tifa. You can trust me."

'_He's giving me that scary look. Whenever he gives me that look I can't lie to him…'_ She felt Zenelda roll her eyes. **'Weak.'** _'Maybe I am, but he can see right through this lie…'_ **'Want me to take over?'**_ 'No. I'll just tell him the truth.' _**'Fine. It would've been better if you'd transformed during a fight.'**_'Why? It's be more shocking that way.' _**'Exactly.'** Tifa cleared her throat and blinked at him. "I can trust you." Vincent waited with bated breath for her to continue. She swallowed and looked up at him. "I saw Chaos in a dream a few days after we got here."

"Chaos?" This visibly surprised him. "What did he say?"

"He said something is going to happen. Something horrible." Vincent put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going to happen, Tifa?"

"One of our friends is going to die…" This was a total lie. That wasn't even close to what he had told her. He had told her about Zenelda. That's all it had been.

Her words had shocked him. Someone close to them would die? Why would Chaos say something that dreadful? "That won't happen, Tifa. It was only a dream." He saw her look up at him and blink slowly. When did her eyes become so beautiful?

At that moment, she looked behind him and immediately shot at something behind him. He flipped around and went to kill the monsters that were attacking them, but they were already dead. He looked at Tifa again. Her reflexes were astounding! "He's here." She told him, her eyes closed in concentration.

When he was about to ask her who she meant, she shoved him to the side as a sudden blast of light illuminated the area and when he looked at the spot they had been, there was a blackened hole in the wall. He looked at the owner of the attack and gritted his teeth.

"Sephiroth!" the silver-haired warrior smirked at them.

"Looks like we meet once more, Valentine. Lockhart." He said with a smooth voice. "Where is Dear Strife? I was looking forward to wiping this town with his blood." That was sick. Typical.

"We will not lose to you, Sephiroth!" Tifa growled, her eyes changing color for a split second. Unbeknownst to the madman, Rinoa and Squall were sneaking around the corner. It was time for their battle to begin.

* * *

A/N: Kinda long this time. I decided to drop my English 113 class so I now have free time to write. To hell with writing a 3-4 page paper on a two page story. That seems so unbelievably dumb if you ask me. I didn't need the class for my Business in the Medical Profession major anyway. =P

Please and thanks for any reviews!(I'd like to get more than one this time…It feels useless to write when I only get one review).

TifaV.


End file.
